


Omegaverse One shots.

by Lnk_14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Korra, Omegaverse, Smut, korra/asami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnk_14/pseuds/Lnk_14
Summary: Comment your prompts/ideas.Ch. 1 Asami's been coming home late from work and Korra is getting fed up.Ch.2 Korra comes home to a not so forgiving Asami.Ch. 3 Zaofu has been a little too welcoming.Ch. 4 Alpha Asami, hires a new assistant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shorts that came to mind. Enjoy.
> 
> Comment for prompts, ideas, etc.  
> Seriously give me some ideas, idc how twisted.

It was getting late. Too late to be flipping mindlessly through the stations. Too late to be up waiting again. Korra sighed, turning off the radio and letting herself bask in silence.  
  
Lately the whole world had been quiet. Her duties as the Avatar had been minimal, leaving almost too much time to train, meditate, and relax. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her mate. Asami had been taking advantage of every opportunity coming her way.   
  
When the omega came rushing home with champagne and a new contract, Korra had never seen her so excited. She happily shared her enthusiasm, but after a few busy work weeks, night time was no longer a happy rendezvous. It was now waiting in frustration. A frustration paired with guilt because Asami's loyalty and patience was  unquestionable, even when she didn't ask for it.  
  
Heading into the bedroom Korra stripped to her underwear and slid between silk sheets. She stole another glance towards the large clock on the wall.  Five minutes to midnight.   
  
The alpha tried to take a deep breath, but instead her nostrils flared. She exhaled jaggedly. No. Everything felt wrong. _"Where is my mate?"_ All of the waiting before, the separation, the insecurities, that was before they were bonded.   
  
Pacing. It seemed to be the only thing to keep her anger at bay. The clocked chimed at midnight, the last pitch sounding 12 times. Every ring tried Korra's patience, until she was thinking about how much she hated that clock and how the bedroom was no place for it.   
  
Seconds ticked by, stretching to long minutes. Korra finally heard footsteps approaching when nearly an hour had passed. She leant against the footboard of the bed, arms crossed.   
  
Asami slipped through the door quietly. She let her bag fall to the floor and began making her way to the closet. "Oh! Korra," she jumped noticing the figure in the dark. "You didn't have to wait up for me."  
  
"I know, I just-" As the omega flipped her hair, a musky scent filled her nose. It didn't belong to Asami and it definitely wasn't hers. The anger she'd been struggling to contain, sat right behind her eyes. Streaks of red painting her vision. "Where've you been," she asked voice trembling.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Where have you been!?" She'd never shouted at her mate, but instincts were taking over.   
  
"At the lab. Spirits Korra, whats the matter with you?"  
  
"It's one in the morning and you have another scent all over you."  
  
"Oh Korra..." her tone instantly dropped.  
  
"I mean what do you expect me to think? You come in after I'm asleep, and leave before I wake up."  
  
Asami took a fearless step towards her mate. She ran her hands down the sculpted shoulders, running her thumb over a bicep, tracing patterns in the crease of Korra's arm. "We share one suit sweetheart. There's nobody else."   
  
Her hands moved to the Alpha's waist. Pulling their bodies together. "You think I could replace you." She leant up for a kiss, but her lips grazed Korra’s cheek.   
  
The alpha had turned her head at last minute, knowing just how crazy she sounded. She couldn't help it, it was selfish, but sometimes she needed Asami all to herself. The lips continued to peck her face, and then her neck, sometimes grazing the permanent mark symbolic of their union.  
  
The omega's hands continued to trace the slabs of muscle adorning her frame, "I've got the most powerful alpha in the world." She laid a wet kiss in the crook of her neck. "And I intend to keep her."  
  
Asami's words soothed her insecurities, they always did. She was feeling a bit better, but she couldn't help hanging onto her fiery jealousy. Her mate leant in for a kiss and Korra pulled away nose crinkling. "You stink."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
The shift in energy was immediate. Asami knew exactly what she was doing; practically begging Korra to take her, and she fully intended to. Her instincts had taken over, and the foreign scent coming off her mate was creating a need to claim, control, and dominate.   
  
Korra wasted no time spinning her around. The omega's hips connected with the footboard and the hand on her back bent her over. She flipped her skirt up, and tore through the shear stockings. A moment later her open palm connected with Asami's bare ass.   
  
The omega yelped, and then moaned. When Korra knew the roughness was welcome she continued, this time harder. "No more of this after midnight shit," Wack. "You should be coming home to me." Wack. "Do you hear me?" Wack.   
  
"Yes. Yes Korra," Asami said breathing heavily. Her sex was glistening in the dim light and Korra was fully aroused, her erection poorly contained in cotton briefs. She pressed her bulge against Asami's backside. Feeling the moisture dampen her shorts.   
  
"Mmm, I want you so bad."  
  
She freed her cock and the cool air made her crave the warmth of Asami's folds even more. "You want me? "   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right now?" Korra took a step forward and her erection bounced, grazing Asami's clit.  
  
"Please now," she moaned at the contact.  
  
Korra dragged her length along her mate's folds; from dripping opening to swollen clit. "But you've made me wait so long." The alpha bit the inside of her cheek, teasing Asami was tormenting her as well. It’d been a while since they'd last made love.  
  
The omega threw her hips backwards, causing the tip of Korra's cock to slip inside. An involuntary moan slipped from her lips and she gave Asami's ass another smack. She wasn't willing to give up an inch of control. "So impatient."  
  
Taking a step back she took in the sight of Asami's waiting sex. Unable to resist she took a thorough taste; flicking her tongue and swirling it at the source of her mate's wetness. The omega tensed and relaxed  as Korra casually passed over her sensitive spots.  
  
Without warning she slid her entire length inside. At her yelp of surprise, Korra held her hips steady giving her a moment to adjust to the abrupt intrusion. When Asami started to arch her back, Korra slowly began thrusting. In and out, in and out, each time pelvis and backside meeting in the middle. Low moans escaped her partner’s lips, egging her on.

 

Unsatisfied by the slow grind, Korra began to pick up the pace. Her thrusts were shorter and faster, causing Asami’s core to clench before she pulled out each time. “More,” the omega whispered between breaths. Although she wasn’t up for taking demands, Korra had already intended to go deeper.

 

The rhythm became grueling, as the tip of Korra’s cock hit the spongy center of Asami’s cavern over and over. “Ugnh, yes,” the omega cried out, “Take. What. Is. Yours,” she moaned between thrusts.

 

“It is mine huh?” Korra breathed, nearly growling. The pressure of her release was building as she gathered the bulk of her mate’s raven locks in her hand. The omega’s back arched even further, allowing Korra to plunge deeper. A bead of sweat trickled escaped her hairline, but her stamina was unwavering.

 

“All yours,” Asami moaned over and over, clearly lost in a haze of pleasure.

 

“Shit Sami, I’m gonna…”

 

“Yes..want.. all of you..”

 

Their hips collided a final time as warm streams of Korra’s release painted the inside of Asami’s walls. The omega cried out from her own release, desperately clamping her walls around her mate’s cock. They stayed like that for several moments, hips twitching until they both were completely empty.

 

Korra pulled Asami’s back against her, still buried deep inside. With fingers wrapped loosely around her neck, she sunk her teeth into the permanent mark on her neck; renewing the bond they’d made countless times. She soothed the new bruise with her tongue and long kisses, letting her fingers drift across Asami’s chest and across her hips.

 

“If this is what happens when I come home late, I might just have to keep it up,” Asami teased, smiling as Korra placed more kisses on her neck.

 

“You better not,” Korra laughed, giving a playful wack on the ass.

 

With skill and strength, the avatar managed to lift and spin her partner around still remaining inside. She laid her gently on the bed, so they were both still joined. “I love you Asami, and I know how busy you get, and how patient you’ve been with me in the past, and h-.”

 

With a finger to her lips, Asami silenced her rambling. “I love you too sweetheart. It’s not fair to you, you’re right. Too many late nights. I’m gonna do better. I promise.”

 

Korra nodded silently, a little surprised that it was so easy to compromise. But that was one of the things she loved about Asami. All she ever had to do was ask.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra comes home to a not so forgiving Asami.

"How many?"

 

"Asami..."

 

"How many were there Korra?"

 

The Avatar sighed heavily, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Sami, I'm back now. I'm yours... if you'll have me. I was in a dark place and I was so lost. You don't under-"

 

Asami scoffed, grabbing her coat and purse, she didn't have time for this.

 

"Sami!" Korra's hand was on her wrist before she could leave the small room. She shook out of her grasp violently, taking a step back.

 

"I tried to understand. I've been patient. 3 YEARS PATIENT!" Her voice was raised now and she had no intention of reigning in her temper. "You've been sticking your cock in every hole across the Earth Kingdom because you were... lost", she said gesturing mock quotations.

 

Korra winced.

"I ask one thing of you!" Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes

 

"Sami."

 

"Just tell me the truth Korra," she choked.

 

The avatar looked at the ground silently unwilling to break Asami even more. "I-"

 

The heiress stalked to the door.

 

"Sami!"

 

Her hand was on the knob as she heard Korra approach.

"10... I don't know, 20," Korra mumbled quietly.

 

Asami turned slowly taking in the expression on her face. It was serious, sad, and regretful. At that moment she never hated herself so much for loving the woman who stood before her. She hated herself for waiting. She hated herself for nearly being reduced to tears.

 

No that's the last thing she was going to do, cry. There had been enough tears for someone so... unworthy. She dabbed at her eyes, taking care not to ruin her make-up.

 

"Hah," she let out a shrill sound.

 

Korra reached out a hand. Asami immediately recoiled. "Don't. Don't... touch me."The avatar retreated, nodding her head. Her eyes searching every inch of Asami's face, as if the answer for how to make things right hid there.

 

The heiress was shaking her head as she let out a sarcastic huff. "You weren't my first Kor-"

 

"Sami it didn't mean anything."

 

"Shut up! Can you just shut up for one damn second and listen to me." Korra nodded apologetically. "Because spirits knows I listened to you every chance I could these past 3.. I don't even know why I'm getting into this."

 

She was rambling. Asami Sato didn't ramble, but here she was, trying and failing to keep her emotions in check. "You weren't my first, but somewhere in my stupid head I hoped you'd be my last."

She let herself lean against the door.

 

"Every letter you sent was a little glimpse of hope that you were healing, that you could finally talk about what happened. But what I hung onto the most was that you were writing me. That you chose me to confide in, and I wanted to be there for you."

 

"So when I didn't hear from you for the first month," bitterness crept into her tone, "I figured there were things you needed to sort out." Korra took a seat listening intensely.

 

"When I stood on that dock as they lowered the gangplank and you weren't there. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, as let down as I was."

 

"And when my heats came and I laid there in agony. Not willing or emotionally able to let anyone help me. I imagined you. All the while thinking, she needs more time." Asami sighed, sadly. "So please tell me Korra, what was it they did for you that I c-couldn't," she stammered nearly choking on her words.

 

The pair locked eyes heavily, Korra's mouth hanging slightly agape. "Speak! Please! Say Something!" Asami stood abruptly.

 

"I-I... I"

 

"You had a lot to say 5 minutes ago."

 

Korra stood too. Slowly. Painfully. As if her legs barely worked. As if every part of her recovery didn't matter and she was back at square one. Asami walked past her, she moved to reach out, but stopped

herself. As much as she wanted to touch her she couldn't be selfish anymore. She'd spent too long disregarding Asami's needs. 

 

She spoke to the omega's back, "It was never about what they could do for me. It was about what I couldn't do for you."

 

"How was I supposed to love and protect you when I could barely defend myself. The avatar sighed, "I was so numb, scared of my own shadow, a burden. Nothing could pull me from that darkness. Why would you have wanted that?"

 

Korra took a few steps forward until she could smell the scent of Asami's shampoo. She inhaled deeply, cursing herself for staying away for so long. "Those girls, I was just trying to feel something other than the guilt I felt when I thought of you."

 

The heiress turned, the tears she valiantly fought, finally spilling down her cheeks. "All I wanted these past three years, was you. No matter what darkness was in you."

 

"I had to figure some things out."

 

Asami's face fell."

 

"Not how I felt about you! I knew that for a long time." She took another step closer. "When I was chained up in the catacombs, poisoned...I don't remember much, but I do remember when I broke free."

 

Their eyes connected. "Every inch of my body was on fire and all I could think of was you, how I had to get out of there and get back to you. She reached out cautiously for the omega's hand. Much to her surprise fingers hooked her own. Small progress but progress nonetheless.

 

"When you offered to come with me to the South Pole, I should've said yes. I felt like a piece of me was gone the moment I left."

 

"What took me so long was figuring out that piece was you. I've never needed someone as badly as I need you."

 

The avatar took a step closer until their bodies were nearly touching. "If I have to wait forever for you to trust me again, I will." Korra held both of her hands. "And if you never want to see me again. I under-"

 

Asami's lips crashed against hers, their bodies connecting in a fury. As if there had been an insatiable drought only replenished by touch.

Korra drank freely, still not quite sure that she wasn't dreaming.

Things she hadn't felt in ages quickly rose to the surface.

 

Asami's anger had ebbed all to quickly, but she let it, for the moment at least. As hurt as she was she'd literally dreamed of this moment. Korra wrapped her arms around her and she sighed inwardly, Feeling no restraint as shepushed her tongue past inviting lips .

 

A balloon of happiness swelled inside of her and she prayed it wouldn't pop. It couldn't, she wouldn't be able to take it. "Oh..." kiss. "Oh Korra." Kiss.

 

"Sami." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you so much."

 

Asami braced both of her hands on the Alpha's chest and shoved. She stood there looking at Korra, hair askew. "Fuck!" It was at that moment she broke down. The tears she'd been fighting spilled down her cheeks. Choked sobs escaped her quivering lips. "I-I-I..." Her eyeliner ran for the first time and she lost all control.

 

"Fuck Korra, why did you leave me here like this."

 

The avatar took a step forward almost frightened by the display of unrestrained emotion. Nonetheless she pulled the omega in close. "I'm back now Sami, I promise."

 

"I love you so much Korra," she managed to get out between choked breaths.

 

The alpha stroked her hair, whispering, "I'm here," again and again.

 

"Promise me."

 

"I promise," Korra pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."


	3. A Not So Pleasant Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's been interested in Asami for a while. She realizes just how much when someone else takes interest.

  
"Who is that Opal?"

The petite omega turned to search out the person in question. "That's the Avatar," she replied slightly condescending.

"Obviously," Kuvira scoffed, "I'm talking about the omega behind her."

Opal craned her neck, "Oh, that's Asami Sato, she owns Future Industries."

"Really? She's so young," she replied failing to stop a smirk from creeping to her lips. The alpha couldn't help but stare as the tall woman crossed the room.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone has a little crush," Opal said chuckling.

Kuvira tried her best not to get flustered, "Don't be foolish. I don't have time for silly crushes."

Opal rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Miss to serious for life." She laid a hand on her bicep, "If you like her, then just talk to her."

Kuvira turned, "I don't like her!"

"Don't like who?" Much to the alpha's surprise it was Suyin standing in Opal's place.

"Nobody," she mumbled.

"Well you should keep your qualms to yourself. I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight," Su offered.

"I thought it was going to be more of a family thing tonight."

"How many times do I have to tell you Ku-Ku, you are family."

"Please don't call me that."

**************************

Korra was excited to finally see Zaofu. Asami had been talking about it, for the whole airship ride. Upon their arrival she could see why, it was definitely a haven for engineers.

Ever since the end of both of their failed relationships with Mako, Asami and Korra had surprisingly become close. Not typical of people with mutual exes, but it made for a funny anecdote. Either way she couldn't quite sort out her feelings for the omega. In her mind they were best friends. She didn't need to ruin it with unreciprocated confessions. The question was, what if? Before sleep came each night, she couldn't help wondering if Asami felt the same way.

She imagined what their first date would be like. Maybe a quiet lunch tucked inside a cozy booth, or some extravagant gala. Casually bumping elbows and smiling at each other. Korra sighed, trudging back to her room. She was elated by her surroundings, but unsure about wanting more out of Asami.

On a few occasions she'd caught herself acting more as the omega's protector than friend. The avatar couldn't quite tell if Asami had taken notice, but after her instincts faded she always got a bout of anxiety. Maybe her actions seemed unnecessary to the fiercely independent omega, but she couldn't help herself.

So far the trip to Zaofu had been less than a vacation, but Korra didn't mind. The people here enjoyed pushing themselves, and being the Avatar meant doing that on a daily basis. However, after a full day of metalbending lessons she was more than ready for food and the company of her friends.

After a much needed shower she wrung out her hair and tied it into her usual wolf-tails. She performed a once over in the mirror, smoothed her clothes, and set out for the dining room.

Korra's stomach grumbled as she smelt the feast from the corridor. Entering the large hall she set out to take a seat next to Asami, but was surprised to see a striking alpha standing beside her chair. The omega shook her hand smiling and Korra's feet began moving without thought to where she was going.

Her intention wasn't to be rude, but there she was eyes slanted, mouth slightly agape staring at...

"Avatar Korra," the other woman extended her hand, "My names Kuvira, I'm captain of the guard here in Zaofu." Korra stared at her extended hand until she quietly returned it to her side. "I was just telling Ms. Sato here, if there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, please let me know."

"I'm sure you were," Korra said slightly agitated, a growl ready to tear from her throat. Asami raised an eyebrow, smirking. The alpha snapped out of it when she realized she'd gotten the attention of more than a few people. "It's a...pleasure...to meet you."

Asami sat down, and Kuvira pulled out the seat beside her. Jealousy rose from her core, "I was gonna...uh..."

"Korra! Over here," Bolin said, "I wanna show you this awesome space rock I found."

The Alpha turned to see him waving obnoxiously and by the time she looked back, Kuvira had taken a seat. Noticeably flexing, she stalked to the other side of the table, throwing herself into the chair. Her eyes immediately shot to Asami.

Dinner was served while Varrick loudly told tall tales. Kuvira and Asami appeared to be in their own world. Her heart sank a little every time the omega smiled. As hungry as she was, Korra barely touched her food. Her knuckles were nearly pale from being wrapped so tightly around her fork.

"Woah, Korra that's so cool. Did Su teach you that?" The avatar looked down at the utensil which had been bent into a twisted mess. Ironic. She struggled to fix it. Much to her relief Lin came to the rescue.

She leaned in with a serious, yet understanding expression. "Easy kid, just play it cool or you'll drive her away."

Korra blushed, averting her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, quickly shoving a fork full of noodles into her mouth. The metalbender chuckled quietly.

Kuvira's body language was pissing her off. She knew when another alpha was trying to claim new territory. Asami, on the other hand, hadn't stopped her. Maybe she preferred the serious captain to her. Why would the CEO of Future Industries want a half-baked Avatar anyway. Doubts aside, she continued to stare.

"I'd love to show you what I've been working on. It's an engine that runs on electricity instead of gasoline," Kuvira offered hopefully.

Asami seemed genuinely interested as her expression peaked with curiosity. "That sounds amazing."

Kuvira excused herself and Asami began to follow when Lin called out. "It's not every day your Aunt comes to town. Weren't we supposed to have a little spar?"

The captain turned, "Well certainly there'll be time tomorrow," she replied less than enthused.

"I much rather work off this dinner tonight, unless you're scared you'll lose to an old woman." Lin cocked a brow.

"Well Ms. Sato, I guess our little excursion will have to be postponed."

Korra's spirits instantly lifted. Her relief became cringeworthy as Lin threw a quick wink her way. The Avatar looked at her feet. She'd been acting slightly childish, but in the end she got what she wanted. For now.

************

Later that night Korra put her new metalbending skills to the test. She attempted to form intricate shapes like Suyin had earlier, but the stone remained a floating blob.

"You know Kuvira could probably help you with that?"

"Huh?" Korra turned to see Asami emerge from the shadows. Her stomach had more than mastered back-flips at this point. "Yeah, probably," She forced her eyes back down to the shifting stone in her hands.

Asami lingered in slowly, taking in the night scenery until she leant against the railing beside her. "I was hoping to take the train around tomorrow, get a better look at the city."

"Kuvira could probably help with that too." The moment the petty remark slipped out of the Avatar's mouth, she regretted it.

Asami leaned over until her elbows bumped with Korra's. "I was actually hoping you'd come with me. Maybe just the two of us? It's been crowded in the airship and a while since we got to spend some time together"

"Really?"

The engineer nodded with a small smile.

"I'd like that." Korra let the stone fall and an awkward hand went to the back of her neck. "Sorry if I got a little...territorial at dinner. You're my best friend and I can't help being overprotective sometimes."

The corners of Asami's mouth shifted downwards. "Best friend huh?"

"Yeah."

Asami quietly looked down at the illuminated garden before them. "What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Nothing."

"No tell me."

Asami sighed, not quite meeting Korra's eyes. "I was kind of hoping tomorrow could be a date."

Korra swore she must've gone deaf. Did Asami Sato just ask her on a date? She stared at the woman mouth open, expression blank. "Uh..uh.."

"It's okay. I guess I was reading the situation wrong."

"Yes." Asami turned back to the garden view. "I mean no...I mean." The alpha took a deep breath. "I'd love to go on a-a... date. With you!"  
Spirits why was she so awkward. "I've actually wanted to ask you that for a long time." She said looking at the ground. "Just wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

Korra looked up daringly, and found Asami smiling gently back at her. The hard part was over and yet her heart was still beating out of her chest. "It's a date then," the omega replied.

Korra could float into the clouds at that very moment, but did her best to keep cool. Mostly because she couldn't believe what had just happened. Asami bid her goodnight and she remained in the garden for a while. It took nearly everything out of her not to skip back to the room.

 


	4. The Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Asami has hired a not so competent assistant.
> 
>  
> 
> Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, but read it there anyway. ;)

 

Work had been, to say the least, stressful. It always was this time of year. The weather was getting warmer, plants were starting to bloom, and construction season was in full swing.

Asami had gone through her share of assistants. It was with regret she let some go, despite how much they got along, if they couldn't keep up with the workload then they were only slowing her down.

Sato had made a name for herself as a female alpha, dominating an industry ran by males of the same, and she intended to keep her stature. Her latest assistant however, was not helping. Still she couldn't bring herself to fire her.

Maybe it was the cheeky grin, or the big blue eyes that turned so apologetic when she made a mistake. Maybe it was the way her biceps flexed when she laid the latest drawings on her desk, or maybe it was the sweet, salty scent coming off of the omega. It reminded her of the ocean and it was a harassment case waiting to happen.

On more than one occasion she had to refrain from giving the young southern water tribe woman a little too much help. The CEO frequently caught herself leaning over her shoulder, the urge to taste her lean neck at the forefront of her mind.

She'd had omega assistants before, but none put her professionalism to the test like Korra. Asami was slightly embarrassed after hiring her. The girl barely knew how to use a computer and it didn't take long for the rest of the office to make their assumptions. She felt sick to her stomach when some of the more ill-mannered alphas would smirk at them, all the while Korra remaining oblivious.

As frequently as she made mistakes or asked juvenile questions, Asami thought 'she'll learn,' but there was a much different lesson plan in the back of mind.

In the weekly meetings, she always took a seat next to the bright eyed omega, casually bumping thighs as Korra took the minutes. All the while she wondered what in spirits name was the matter with her, putting her reputation on the line for a crush.

*****************

It had been an unusually calm afternoon. It was noon when she heard the knock she always did. Opening her compact she made sure her make-up and hair was pristine before calling out, "come-in." The alpha tried to appear busy at work as Korra placed her lunch on the edge of her desk.

"Uh Ms. Sato, I'm sorry to bother you but," Asami could tell something was off by the sound of her voice. When she looked up a wave a pheromones smacked her head on. A nearly sweat drenched Korra stood before her.

It was a moment straight out of Asami's wet dreams. Instantly aroused, her cock was beginning to form before Korra could finish asking her question. "I think I need to go home." The last of her sentence faded as Asami stood. The omega was breathing heavily, nearly stumbling backwards as she tried, rather poorly, to make her way to the door. All the while her eyes zeroed in on the growing tent in Asami's skirt.

The heiress made her way from behind her desk then stopped. She reached out a hand to nothing before pulling her blouse up to cover her face. "Korra you've gotta.. I-I can't"

Even though the omega had said it first, disappointment was strewn across her facial features. Korra grabbed at the collar of her shirt, pulling open a button. Asami's blouse was no match for the scent that had found it's way to every corner of her office. She couldn't stop imagining the sight of Korra bent over, sheathing her cock in the tight wetness of her core. Her heels clicked against the floor as she approached, instinct her eager guide.

The omega whimpered. A barely audible,"Ms. Sato" escaping her lips.

"Spirits, Korra. I'm going to lose my career over this." Her own words went unheeded as she reached out a hand to caress the cropped brown locks. "You're not in your right mind."

The omega sank into her touch, exposing her neck, sniffing heavily at her wrist and tasting it with her tongue. "Please," she begged.

Unable to resist, the heiress stuck a manicured finger into Korra's mouth, who in turn began to suck greedily. Asami's erection was painful at this point, but she still held back. Korra reached up, willing another finger into her mouth as her hips bucked into nothing.

Wetness spilled from the tip of her cock. It's girth testing the elastic of her panties. Asami craved relief, and was surprised to feel a hand reach down and caress her. Even through the layers of clothing, she let out an audible moan as Korra groped her length.

She almost completely gave in to the touch, but her surroundings brought her back to reality. Pinning Korra's hand beside her head, her green eyes stared bracingly into blue. "Are you sure?"

The other woman whined, extending her neck in an attempt to kiss the alpha. "Korra," Asami demanded.

Her air of dominance willed the omega to speak, "I need this."

Immediately Asami dove in, hands frantically grabbing at the panting woman. Pulling at buttons and fastenings, hungry for any bit of bare skin she could get. Their mouths met in the middle, tongues dancing desperate to taste anything the other could give.

The alpha drew a full brown lip into her mouth, nibbling on it as she used her knees to push apart Korra's. She inserted her body into the void, where she could feel the shear heat radiating off of the omega. Her clothed member caught the apex of Korra's thighs evoking a low moan from the two of them.

The alphas mouth slid from lips to jaw, licking hungrily at the underside and drawing circles at the fiercely pounding pulse point. Her hands worked their way from Korra's muscular ass, up her sides to caress her firm breasts. "My desk. Now."

The CEO pushed a weeks worth of paper to the side as her assistant settled on the mahogany. Her fingers set to work on her own clothes, fumbling, until Asami pushed them aside. "Let me."

Korra obeyed, letting her boss's expert hands push away her blouse, unbuckle her trousers and slide them down her muscular legs. Their mouths met again as an experienced hand cupped Korra's sex.

The other woman let out sounds of pleasure, as her wetness trailed onto the desk. Asami couldn't help but take a taste, licking her own fingers. She was so sweet and the little bit she'd gotten definitely wasn't enough. Her lips began a trip through the omega's peaks and valleys. She paused to suck a taught nipple into her mouth.

Korra's hands were searching her back, reaching for any part of her she could. Asami continued to tease her, casually running her fingers against her folds, spending time on her swollen clit, but not long enough to bring her close to orgasm. The omega continued to work her hips in desperate fashion against Asami's hand.

The alpha smiled, between kisses and laps, as she continued her lament on Korra's body. She used one hand to feel the gentle ripples of the omega's abs, before abandoning them for her firm ass. The woman's body was no less than spectacular and her heat wasn't going to stop her from enjoying every inch of it.

Finally her mouth met the small curls adorning the omega's core. She took in her scent before tasting her soaked folds. Korra's body immediately tensed as her tongue stroked from opening, to the sensitive bud. A finger teased her entrance, before gliding in. Humming her approval Korra tried to take as much as Asami could give her.

She was more than ready at this point, but the heiress couldn't help herself as she inserted another digit. "More. Ms. Sato, please." Asami curled her fingers, to draw a chorus of sounds from the omega. All the while giving Korra's clit the attention it so desperately needed.

Her free hand slid up to caress a breast as the other woman clutched at her shoulders. The way Korra was clenching said she was close. Her eyes were shut and mind focused on the pleasure she received. Asami fully intended to push her over the edge.

Quicker than expected, the omega arched her back off the desk. Korra's release trickled down her chin and fingers and Asami lapped at it enjoying the sounds her partner made. One orgasm wasn't anywhere close to enough. Through heavy breaths Korra whined, "I need you inside."

"I need something from you too."

"Anything please just..."

Abruptly Asami sat in her chair, stripping her blouse and skirt in the process. All she had on were her black stilettos as she took a seat, stroking her member. Korra knew what she wanted before she could ask. The omega dropped to her knees before her. The CEO wished she could capture the moment, Korra sitting there practically begging for her cock was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Wetness pooled at the tip. Before it could spill over Asami traced the swollen head around Korra's parted lips. Admiring the trail of arousal, she rested one up on her desk and placed a guiding hand on the back of Korra's head.

Asami sucked in a breath as the woman took a small taste with the tip of her tongue. She nearly screamed when Korra took the entire length into her mouth. Her cock wasn't obscenely large, but it wasn't every day someone took the whole thing so easily.

Her premonitions about taking Korra in heat were gone the moment the head of her cock hit the back of her throat. She was an experienced lover, and each time she came up on her length their eyes met. Asami thought she would melt to pieces.

She had to pull back, Korra was working her so well she was on the brink of release. Her stamina was good but she had no intention of finishing in her mouth. Instead she nudged Korra's chin with a bent knuckle. She slowly dragged her tongue along the underside of her length. As she got to the head she swirled and sucked hard.

"Shit!" The alpha's cock was released with a pop. Streams of fluid hit Korra's cheeks and hair. The omega bit her bottom lip, and Asami was instantly hard again at the sight of her.

Her assistant barely wiped her face as she got up and kneeled over Asami's lap. The pair kissed savoring the taste of each other on their lips. Asami lined up her cock with Korra's entrance and eased her down onto it. The other woman moaned into her mouth. Half in relief and half in pleasure. She could feel Korra stretch and adjust around her.

They built up a steady rhythm as she clutched the omega's sides, hands slipping as they began to build up a sweat. She couldn't help but take a bouncing breast into her mouth, much to Korra's verbal approval. Pressure began to build inside of her once more, but she wasn't anywhere near finished. She slowed and clutched Korra's ass.

With combined strength they managed to relocate from chair to desk. Still inside Asami's position gave her complete control now and  
that's how she liked it. One orgasm did nothing to change the fact that Korra was still panting, lost I heat. She threw one leg around her trim waste, pulling the alpha in as close as possible.

Asami put the other leg on her shoulder, angled her hips upward and dug as deep as she could. Korra threw her head back letting out a cry of pleasure. She was so tight it was hard not to cry out herself, pulling out and diving back in again.

Her thumb drew circles on Korra's clit, precision growing each time her assistant let out a particularly loud moan. Asami could feel her getting close and she kept pumping.

"Ungh, Ms. Sato, I've wanted you so long." Korra reached for her, running her fingertips across her breasts and down her stomach.

Asami was surprised to hear it. In the heat of passion she admitted, "Me too, You have no idea."

"I'm so close."

"Come for me."

"Come with me."

In response Asami picked up her pace, building to an inevitable peak. Korra hooked her leg tighter and cried out. A moment later Asami did the same planting her release slack-jawed into the other woman.

They both were frozen in the moment. Strands of hair matted to their faces with sweat. "That was," Asami began.

"Incredible," the omega whispered.

The CEO's eyes shot to the clock. It was almost 1pm and the lunch hour was coming to a close. "I hate to do this, but you should really get home. Hopefully you'll be fine on the way with my scent on you."

"I know, and I can handle myself," Korra replied.

Asami pulled out, and searched out a towel to clean herself. She ended up using her blouse and tossed it to Korra. Heading to the closet she pulled out another and hastily began buttoning it. By the time she looked back Korra had already put her clothes on.

She bit her lip, still in disbelief with what had just happened, but not in regret. "This way." She guided Korra to a large door, hiding an elevator behind it.

"Ah, I always wondered how I never see you come in."

Asami chuckled, "It'll be our little secret." Unable to help herself she planted a kiss on the omega's lips. Korra sank into it, still hungry for more. Asami moaned into her mouth, partially at the thought of having to stop before they ended up right back where they started.

"Shoot me a text when you get home."

"I will."

  
As the elevator doors shut with a ding Asami collected the papers scattered across her office floor. Shuffling them back into order she noticed a sticky note stuck to her computer screen. There was an address scribbled on it with the words. 'Come by, I'd hate to spend the rest of this one alone.'

Asami grinned to herself, already planning to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day.

 


End file.
